marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
D'Spayre (Earth-616)
Real Name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Desmond, Gramps; he usually appears as a trusted person for his would-be victim. Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown, maybe not applicable Group Affiliation: Fear Lords; Lords of the Splinter Realms Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown, but not on Earth dimension Origin D'Spayre is a demon who personifies despair. His goal is to lead victims to suicide or madness. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Nightmare (cousin), Spite (sister), Dweller in Darkness (creator) First Appearance: Marvel Team-Up #68 (1978) History D'Spayre was first encountered at the Nexus of All Realities. He captured young sorceress Jennifer Kale and the spirit of her deceased teacher, Dakimh. He tied them both to an arcane tower on the Nexus, trying to use the evil mystic energies of the tower to corrupt his prisoners so that they would use their magic powers to serve D'Spayre. However, Spider-Man and the Man-Thing fought D'Spayre. Although D'Spayre used his powers to overcome Spider-Man with fear, Spider-Man managed to knock out D'Spayre. Kale and Damikh were freed soon afterwards. Since then, D'Spayre has recurred to more subtle plans. He decided he did not know enough about Earthlings, specially superhumans. He appears to lonely victims using his powers to make them despair; one of these victims was Jock Forrester, father of Aleytys "Lee" Forrester, who would later be a partner of Cyclops and later of Magneto. D'Spayre has tried to defeat the spirits of Cyclops and of Doctor Strange, but each of them was able to get free of D'Spayre's illusions. D'Spayre urged his fellow Fear Lords to attack Earth in an attempt to gain power, but they were unsuccessful. D'Spayre was one of the rulers called by Magik (Jimaine Szardos) to discuss the threat of the Archenemy. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: Ghostlike appearance Powers D'Spayre is capable of causing fear and despair via illusions and hallucinations. He is capable of reading his victims' minds and/or emotions to bring out their deepest fears. D'Spayre feeds off negative emotions.(Some have conjectured that D'Spayre does not need to feed on that emotions, but does so because of sadistic pleasure). D'Spayre is normally intangible. He does not seem to age, nor need sustenance. D'Spayre can travel to various dimensions, presumably via teleportation. Known Abilities: D'Spayre has shown some knowledge of magic. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: * Tower: Sometimes D'Spayre has used a mile-high black tower to try and corrupt good-hearted sorcerers. D'Spayre can transform a normal structure into his Tower, which focuses its power to increase them. Although the Tower seems to be made of stone, it is specially vulnerable to supernatural fire, including Man-Thing's touch. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Fear Lords members Category:Lords of the Splinter Realms members Category:Copy Edit hu:D spayre